In Time of Need
by The Princess of Derp
Summary: Piper Is having a tuff time, and Danny, Nadya, and Control Freak try to help her. Oh boy. this will not end well. Rated T because I'm paronoid. Tell me wat you think.


**OK so sorry I haven't posted. Been BUISY! anyways its summer ( BOO) and there will be more updates. I promise. Oh and I'm looking forward to publish How NOT to Survive the End of the World. I had fun writing it. I mean i'm not done, but i've checked over chapter 1, and its a go :)**

 **Now on with this extreamly SHORT Chapter o3o**

* * *

In Time of Need

Today went by slowly for Piper. She couldn't keep up with anything in life. Her life was terrible.

Here she sat, leaning on her desk, staring forward, mind blank, or so we thought. She was actually lost in thought about her friend Danny Mecello. Danny Mecello Is Pipers crush. No one knows it but Danny secretly likes her back. Closing her eyes,Piper sighed, trying to releave stress.

"Mrs Smith. Did you not get enough Sleep last night?" Mrs Ramon asks. Piper shifts in her seat as all of her classmates peer at her. Looking down, she replies

"Yes I did." Mrs. Ramon looks at her, worry in her eyes. She sighs and speaks again. Piper spaces out once again, not really caring.

After about 10 minutes the bell rings, and everyone jumps up. Everyone exept Piper. Piper shakes her head, clearing her head. She stands up slowly, still looking down. anyone could tell she was depressed. But no one bothered to ask her.

By the doorway, waits Danny. Piper does her best to smile, but still frowns slightly.

"Ok your not fine, whats wrong?" Piper looks at him, trying to hold back tears. The brunett boy grabs her arm and turns her towards him." Tell me whats wrong."

The Raven haired girl turns her head slightly, letting a tear fall. She raises her arm to wipe it away, hoping Danny didn't see it." Its nothing..."

When her voice trails off, Danny could tell she was lying. The burnett grabs her arm again, and pulls her down the hall, to the outside area. He then drags her to the steps and sits down, Piper following.

"You know you can tell me." Piper turns her head, nodding slightly. She closes her eyes, and releases a breath. Tears began to fall freely, much to Pipers discomfort.

What happend next caught Piper off guard. She felt slight presure around her shoulders and arms. Turning her head she sees Danny, Hugging her. She melted into the hug.

The raven haired girl began to weep uncontrolably. At that, Danny pulled her closer. He began to rub his hand up and down her shoulder and upper arm.

This seemed to calm Piper down. She no longer shook uncontrolably, not sobbed loudly. She actually seemed to have fallen asleep.

A few moments later, another Raven haired girl with Green eyes( My friends OC, by the way) and A brunett boy with green eyes,walked towards the pair. The girl sat next to Piper, while the boy sat next to Danny.

"Bad day?" The Girl asks. Danny nods, accidentaly shaking Piper. She Groans slightly, but luckily, doesn't wake.

Danny whispers to the girl," Yeah Nad. She wont tell me whats wrong."

"Hmm. Well did you try asking nicely?" Danny shot a glare at her, and she raised her hands defensivly." Hey don't get mad at me.

" I wish she would tell me." Nadya places a comforting hand on his shoulder. Nadya looks over to CF ( Don't ask) and sees him frowning, staring Danny down. Nadya's eyes widden and she pulls her hand away." Ok, goodness. Don't bite."

Nadya puts her hand over her mouth in realization. Danny turns to her, confusion filling his eyes. She clears her throat and whispers " I just saw her past." 

"WOAH WAIT, WHAT? Tell me what happend?" Nadya nods at him.

* * *

 **Cliffy! I am terrible at this. I don't know how to begin a story, so thats why this chapter is terrible. But will get better, I promise. So I'm going to be telling you the plot of the new story coming out because, ERG I CAN'T HOLD IT BACK. *Sings Let it Go* Ok so anyways this story is about a group of Kids trying to survive the end of the world.( So original) A bunch of disasters strick a normal High school, and then other things happen. There is also this(spoiler) Virus in it, that if you catch it, you start acting weird, and random. Like( spoiler ahead) How one of the kids is wearing a banana suit, standing infront of a meteor, saying " My people have come." But thats not until about halfway. SO you gotta wait. So anyways, Have a great summer... I wont ):(**


End file.
